Let's Take the Same Ones and Start Over
by Blue James Black
Summary: It's today, Draco will do his coming-out but how will his parents react ?


Hey !

First of all, Happy Birthday Lilyyy! I'm posting your present a little late, but better late than never! ^^

So here is the first half of your present. :D I hope you like it. ^^

The title is from the French song "Infirmiere" by Fauve (I wasn't sure what to call it ^^) so in French it's "On prend les mêmes et on recommence"

Here's the first part; I will post the second part a little later. :D

I'm French, so Thanks to Elysian III to translated this Fanfic :)

 **Let's Take the Same Ones and Start Over 1/2**

Draco was nervous. It was the big day. He was coming out, finally admitting his homosexuality. Not only that, the former Slytherin had decided to present his boyfriend (and future husband). He paced the length of his bedroom, wringing his hands so vigorously that they began turning red. How would his parents react?

How would his father react?

He was terrified, but the ridiculousness of his worry made him want to laugh. Here he was, scared of presenting his boyfriend to his parents, when he had been one of Lord Voldemort's followers! It was absurd. Today he was only coming out of the closet; it shouldn't be a very big deal to someone who had survived a whole war. And yet, Draco felt almost as scared as if the Dark Lord had asked him to kill Dumbledore-again.

The young man looked at his reflection in the mirror once last time. His blond hair was perfectly coiffed. He stroked his chin, now sporting a light beard that he had been growing for the last three days. Draco adjusted his plum-coloured tie and straightened his shirt and jacket, both of which were already immaculately ironed. He was ready.

Before opening the door, he took a deep, calming breath.

"Don't think about how they'll react. Don't think about it. Mother is _not_ going to cry, and Father is _not_ going to throw hexes. Draco, don't think about what is going to happen in the living room. Above all, don't think about it."

Without even realizing, Draco had already left his bedroom. He was just descending the stairs when the doorbell rang. He rushed to reach the door before their house elf, only barely beating the creature.

"I've got it. Go back to the kitchen." He ordered the elf.

Draco opened the front door to admit the love of his life, his soulmate. Trembling, he leapt into his arms, immediately noticing that he was not the only one who was nervous.

"Draco, I've never been so scared in my life—even of spiders! You're sure I need to be here?"

"Yes, Ron." The blond pureblood responded, removing himself from the redhead's arms. It was clear from Ron's expression that he had not slept a wink. Dark bags hung under his eyes. Yet to Draco's eyes he looked wonderful, with his red hair as brilliant as a lion's mane. "I need you." He told him, kissing his lips.

"I brought some roses for your mother. You don't think it's a bit much, do you?" Ron asked in a slight panic. "And a bottle of cognac for your father. I hope they like them."

"Don't worry, my sweet. Everything will turn out fine." Draco assured him, though he himself was also anxious about what was to come. The blond smiled weakly at Ron, who hesitated at the entrance of Malfoy Manor. The last time he had walked through these doors, it had been as a prisoner, and Draco's aunt had killed Dobby and tortured Ron's best friend.

The house was filled with bad memories for the two lovers, the shadowed thoughts woven into the walls along with the happier memories of Draco's childhood. They traversed the main hall to reach the door to the family room. Inside, they could hear Narcissa telling her husband that she was sure Draco was about to announce that he was marrying Pansy Parkinson. Draco had told his parents earlier that day that he would be introducing them to his soulmate, without giving any more details. His mother had clearly taken it into her head that he was bringing Pansy Parkinson to dinner, without considering any other guesses.

"She's not pureblood, but she'll do…" Lucius sighed, his voice trailing off as the door opened.

"You should stay here for a moment, just so that I can tell them two or three things," Draco murmured to Ron. He entered the family room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

"My dear, Pansy still hasn't arrived yet? I would have thought she would be more punctual."

"It's not Pansy, mother." Draco said coldly.

"Ah, really? Then again, I was sure that…"

"Cissy, believe it or not, you were wrong. So son, who is our distinguished guest?"

"If you must know, our guest is a pure-blood…and a he, not a she. Ron, you can come in. I'd like to introduce you to…"

"Weasley?!" Lucius thundered when his eyes fell on Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Draco continued, ignoring his father. "We've been together for over a year now, and it seemed to be the time to introduce you. We're going to be married in the spring."

"Hello," stammered the tall redhead. "I..."

"A year, Draco, and you didn't say anything?" Narcissa breathed. "I'm sure that Ron must have told his family immediately."

"No, ma'am." Ron told her. "Though now everyone knows except my mother. We are waiting to tell her." He sighed, slightly ashamed.

Narcissa rose calmly from her chair, while her husband railed furiously about how ashamed he was of his son. Narcissa walked passed him towards Ron with all the dignity of a queen. The angry raised voices of Lucius and Draco seemed to shake the wondows, but Narcissa took no notice. A bright smile stretched across her face as she shook Ron's hand.

"Welcome, Ron." She said, her voice raised to be heard over the sounds of her husband and son. They stopped dead. "Come and sit down." She told Ron.

"I…I brought you roses." Ron stuttered, holding out the bouquet towards Narcissa. "If you don't like them, I can take them back."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you, they're lovely!" Narcissa declared, burying her face in the blooms. "They smell delightful."

A calm fell over the room once more. Draco sat next to Ron, facing his mother. Lucius remained standing, one hand on his wife's shoulder. He struggled to control his anger.

"And I've also brought something for you, Mr. Malfoy." Weasley announced, handing him the bottle of cognac.

"Thank you." Lucius said drily, accepting the proffered bottle. "And what do you do?"

"I've been an Auror for six months now."

"Oh, congratulations!" Narcissa smiled.

The house elf entered. "Master, lunch is ready!" He squeaked.

"Good. Let us adjourn to the dining room." Suggested the master of the house.

The company followed him in silence into the next room. Draco and Ron were already feeling less stressed. Lucius didn't speak a word the entire luncheon, but that did not bother anyone else. Narcissa had succeeded in setting Ron at ease, speaking to him incessantly.

"Why is your mother not aware that you and Draco are a couple? Does she not accept that…that you are…"

"Gay? No, it isn't that. She doesn't care, and I think she knew about that even before I did." Ron said, smiling. "No, it's just that I'm afraid what her reaction will be when…when she finds out I'm with Draco."

Am embarrassed silence followed. Mrs. Malfoy did not know what to say, and the conversation did not resume. They ate their dessert in silence.

Against all expectations, it was not Narcissa who broke the silence, but Lucius Malfoy. He drank from his red wine and then regarded Ron directly before asking in a haughty tone, "What problem would your mother possibly have with my son?"

"It isn't Draco specifically. She doesn't really like anyone with the last name Malfoy. But I'm sure that when she gets to know you, things will be different." Ron added in a rush.

"I should hope so." Lucius responded, barely concealing the look of distaste on his face.

"Speaking of meeting his parents, Ron and I thought that we could organise a dinner at his place. He has an apartment in London."

"Oh, that would be nice. You have an apartment in London? Where it is located?"

"It's off a side road."

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Draco was over the moon, despite the fact that his father barely spoke save to shoot out small comments brimming with sarcasm. Ron and Draco said their goodbyes in the afternoon to go to Ron's apartment. They both felt at their ease, now that they had survived the test of the Malfoys.

Ron's apartment was composed of two bedrooms, a rather large living room, an open kitchen, and small bathroom, and a terrace that looked out over the London skyline. The living room and kitchen together formed a comfortable entryway. The furniture in the entire apartment was all mismatched tastefully. A big, comfy red leather couch harmonized perfectly with two retro blue armchairs straight from the 1950s. The apartment was well lit, thanks to two enormous windows installed at either end, one of which looked over the terrace. A dark brown paneling covered the rest of the apartment, bringing a more somber look to the ambiance.

The sun shone high in the sky, and the temperature was rather mild for February. The two men settled themselves on the terrace, looking over the roofs of London. They lounged on a blanket draped over the wooden deckchair, drinking hot chocolate and savoring the feel of sunlight on their skin. Draco closed his eyes contently as Ron combed his fingers through Draco's hair.

"I hadn't imagined your mother would be so warm, so welcoming." Ron said.

"What, you thought she would be an evil witch?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"No." Ron blushed. "But let's just say that the few times I've seen her before, she wasn't with the best people."  
"True."

They spoke very little when they were together, having little need for words to understand each other. A look would suffice, a caress, a smile. They stayed there together on the terrace as the sun slowly disappeared and the chill of nighttime descended.

Several days after his coming out, Draco was surprised by a visit from his mother at Ron's apartment, which he hadn't left since that fateful day with his parents. As soon as he saw his mother, he knew that something was wrong. She was even whiter than normal, and her beauty seemed to have faded over the last couple of days. Draco was shocked at the sight of her this way, and ushered her inside the apartment immediately.

"This is charming." She sighed, examining the living room and kitchen.

"I like it a lot. George decorated. Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea, please. Ron isn't here?" She asked, sitting down on the red leather couch.

"He's working."

Draco wanted to avoid asking the obvious question. What had happened at the manor? Why did his mother seem so tired, so sad? She had been happy for him not five days earlier. He was afraid to find out. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss—especially when compared to the truth.

He finished making the tea, handing the mug to his mother. He sat down next to her, feeling more anxious even than he had the other day. His mother raised one hand and caressed his cheek, a nostalgic smile on her lips.

"You've grown so much, my love. You were so small the first time I held you in my arms—a baby with red rosy cheeks and blonde hair. The midwife put you on my stomach and you immediately grabbed my finger in your little hand." She took his hand. "It was the happiest day of my life." She declared, tears rising to her eyes. "And now you've grown up, grown so tall, taller than me!" She laughed. "You've become a man. My baby has become a man. And now, you're living your life."

"Mother, what's happened?"

In response, Narcissa took out a letter, sealed with the Malfoy coat of arms. She handed it to her son.

" _Draco,_

 _First let me say that your being gay does not bother me. We must evolve with the times, and I daresay that you are happy as you are. It has been some time that I had already begun to question your sexuality. I have introduced you to many respectable young women who were clearly not to your taste. But deep down, you must also know that I regret that I will never have grandchildren, at least not those with true Malfoy blood in their veins. But I am prepared to make this sacrifice if it means you will be happy_

 _What I cannot support, Draco, is your attachment to a Weasley. You can love any wizard you like aside from a Weasley (or a Mudblood). You are free to live in misery and poverty, but know that from this day forward, you can no longer count on me for financial support. Find a job and live with your Weasley. From now on, you are no longer welcome to reside under our roof. Weasley has an apartment (where I know you have been staying since the weekend), and I am sure he would welcome you to live with him._

 _Of course, if things do not work out between you and your Weasley, you will be welcome again to come live at the manor._

 _Your belongings will be sent to you this evening._

 _Comfort your mother, as this is not easy for her. She has no wish to see you leave the house, nor to see you grow up._

 _Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

 _P.S.: Do not count on me to pay for your wedding. I do not even know if I will be attending._

 **To be continued…**


End file.
